Of Maps And Cyclonians
by Neko-chan WE3
Summary: Ace knew that it was a really bad idea, but his brain kept telling him to do it anyway. More thought than action. Drabblish. Slash. DarkAcexAerrow. Now with minty fresh new chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Ace glared down at the small object lying innocently on his bed. It might be worth slipping it to the Sky Knight, maybe. If those green eyes directed something other than hate at him it might just be worth it.

He groaned and banged his head against the wall a few times for good measure. 'Sure, one highly confused, vaguely kind glance from a scrawny red head would completely make the torture Master Cyclonis would put me through ok.' He resisted the urge to hit his head a few more times when his mind helpfully supplied an image of said scrawny red head, and pointed out that he also had a very, very nice ass.

The little part of Dark Ace's mind that he liked to pretend didn't exist whispered that the Sky Knight was also very flexible.

The low hum that told him Master Cyclonis wanted him in the war room sounded and Dark Ace nearly fell off the bed. Immensely glad that no one was there to see the fumble he, after a moment's hesitation, snatched the object up off the bed and folded it.

With images of a pretty Sky Knight (who's even prettier when he's pissed off) dancing through the Cyclonians head, Dark Ace slipped the map carefully into his glove, hoping to be able to it slip to the other some time during their mandatory fight.

So he might not be second in command of the new world order, but if he played his cards right, well, he wouldn't be bored…

**Author's Comments **

Just an idea I had. Might continue if enough people ask me to.


	2. Chapter 2

Aerrow stared down at the little map intently, as if it could answer all of his questions. Like why the Dark Ace pressed it under his belt during their fight a few minutes ago (and why there was a 'the' in the Dark Ace. Seriously, why?)

He would be feeling a completely different kind of uneasiness if the Dark Ace had simply dropped the map and Aerrow had picked it up later. But no, the Dark Ace had to be COMPLETELY CREEPY and put it in Aerrow's pants.

Radarr chattered worriedly when Aerrow turned bright red and nearly crashed into a door.

Silently thanking Finn and Junko's complete oblivion to anything but each other Aerrow mentally slapped himself a few times for good measure.

'Come on Aerrow, you're being more of an idiot than usual to even consider that this could be anything other than a trap. You should just ignore it…but still…' that thought was quickly beaten down and stuffed into a deep, dark mental cavern that had a '**Proceed With Caution**' sign strung across the entrance.

Smiling at the familiarity of Piper fussing over them and Stork's laments of doom, Aerrow cast one final glance at the small black x's drawn onto the map.

"Oi, Piper!" he waved the paper above his head "Look at what I found for you!" Piper snatched it up and immediately began squealing over the complex numbers and directions scrawled into the margins. Aerrow frowned out the window at the terra they were fleeing.

'But still…'

He shivered at the ghostly memory of the Dark Aces hand pressed against his back.

Authors Comments

This did not want to be written. First it was repetitative, then it was just bad. I think I finally managed to get it to work. There's the begining of a plot going on in my brain, i just need to be jump-started into writing it...review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Talons ran around screaming like chickens with their heads cut off at the sight of the condor. Dark Ace desperately wished that he could take some sort of painkiller without it being seen as showing weakness and did his best to fight off a headache that could kill a wallop. 

Why the thought of a bunch of teenagers struck terror into the heart of the most feared army in Atmos was beyond him…wait, Master Cyclonis was around that age wasn't she?

Ravess was screaming orders at her personal Talon squadron, and pretty much everyone took a moment out of their panicking to pity the poor orchestra-turned-army. 

To be fair, they had only stopped for a routine refueling, _and_ they were in one of the most well hidden Cyclonian base, _ever_. The kind where you had to either have a map of be the luckiest person alive to find.

And with the Storm Hawks hitting some of the other most well hidden Cyclonian bases, _ever_, every few weeks, everyone was a little on edge. Master Cyclonis was calling for blood. Most were only too eager to please 

The redheaded Sky Knight was already soaring proudly into battle, the rest of his squadron not far behind. His energy blades cut a swath through the overly enthusiastic and still panicking Talons.

Green eyes found Dark Ace's over yet another ruined Talon Switchblade, a challenge that could not be ignored.

Dark Ace was very satisfied to see that they were vaguely confused.

**Author's Comments**

Well, it's two in the morning, in my book, that excuses all horribleness. Also in my book, Aerrow is around 16, because no 14-year-old looks like that. All the Storm Hawks are around that age, with Stork being the oldest, followed by Junko, then Aerrow, Finn, Piper, and Radarr, in that order.


	4. Chapter 4

Aerrow was confused. It was one thing for the Dark Ace to be completely creepy by putting a map under Aerrow's belt, it was another thing for him to surpass the Completely Creepy factor, skip the Extreme Implied Perversion factor, and crash full force into the Blatantly Using a Fight to Cop a Feel factor.

Piper squealed happily over the new map Aerrow had pulled from his back pocket where the Dark Ace had shoved it, once again, during their mandatory fight.

Why Aerrow's back pocket? Well that was why he was confused. The Dark Ace could have easily slipped it into Aerrow's belt again. Or a glove, or even his boot.

(when Aerrow had tried a high kick and the Dark Ace grabbed his foot and pulled it up over his head. Aerrow's legs ached at the memory of the awkward almost splits he had to do to avoid falling over)

Yes, the maps were helpful. The maps were very, very helpful. Atmosia had actually taken control of some of the Cyclonian terras, and now Polaris Pointe was much safer to cross.

Master Cyclonis was out for blood with all the losses she was suffering.

Which led to the two questions of the day, why was the Dark Ace practically leading the Storm Hawks to all major Cyclonian bases, and why, dear creator, _why_ did he feel the need to grope Aerrow while doing it.

'_Although, he does have large, strong hands.'_

This time Aerrow really did run into a door.

**Authors Comments**

This did not want to end and I like it a lot more than the last one. Haha, poor Aerrow, we all want to be in his place during that fight. And yes, I coped out on the fight scene, trust me, you're all better off for it.

People, if you have this on your alerts list, please at least have the courtesy to review when I update. Even if you think it's crap, review to tell me it's crap. Reveiws make me want to write more and makes updates so much faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Ace was very, _very_ satisfied to know that the sky knight's ass was just as nice to feel as it was to look at. His hand still went all tingly just thinking about it, and just his hand thank-you-very-much.

Which of course meant he was ridiculously happy after that fight. Oh, Ravess was in a screaming incoherent rage, and it was too terrifying to even think about how master Cyclonis would react to this spectacular loss, but damn, that ass. He wouldn't mind getting a better feel of that.

And the sky knight was a whole lot more flexible than Dark Ace had originally thought. Splits were hard to do. He had managed to do a split once in the Academy, and after a very loud crack, followed by a crunch, and a few minuets curled up on the floor in pain, he had limped for a month.

The dammed sky knight and his squadron had better make good use of that map because it had been near impossible to wrangle the locations of those crystal mines from various people around Cyclonia…using various methods that he was not very proud of.

But his dreams tonight were going to be very…_vivid_.

**Authors Comments**

The splits thing? Actually happened to me, it really hurt. It was over a year ago and my leg still aches if I sit in odd positions for to long.

Ace is now officially a pervert, not even he's denying it anymore. Poor guy never stood a chance.

I somehow or other managed to spell the word _how_ as _thiw_. I have no idea how that happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Aerrow dodged another wild swing from the crazed… creature in front of him, grumbling irritably to himself. To his left the Dark Ace did the same, both were a little bewildered at what was going on.

What had started as a simple detour to satisfy Pipers curiosity at her screaming crystal detectors quickly deteriorated into a fight between the Storm Hawks and the Cyclonian Talons, led by the one person Aerrow didn't want to see at the moment, or ever, whichever one was more convenient.

The Dark Ace's crimson eyes and mocking words led Aerrow deeper and deeper into the maze of caverns that made up the spire of rock that they were in. It didn't even count as a Terra, it took three hours to pinpoint the little thing.

And then they were attacked by the rock people. Yes, rock people. They detached themselves from the walls and launched themselves at the fighting Sky Fighters with a swiftness and silence that seemed impossible with their solid bodies, brandishing long shards of stone like swords.

Aerrow was so distracted by the beings in front of him that he missed the one sliding behind him. He gasped as the sword went into his shoulder, and the rocky fist that connected with his head a moment later had him down for the count.

**Authors Note**

I am severly sorry about the rediculously long wait, I probably should have warned about my abismially slow writing speed in the first chapter. To make up for it I give you a Double Post! Woo!


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Ace tried to remember the mandatory medical training that all field commanders got when they joined the Cyclonian Army. He had the sickening feeling that it didn't cover gaping holes torn in peoples shoulders by stone. It mostly covered already cauterized wounds made by proper weaponry.

'_What kind of barbarian species used weapons that weren't powered by crystals anyway?_' He muttered internally as he shredded the threadbare sheet that was in their little cell into makeshift bandages, hoping that it was cleaner than it looked in the bad lighting.

Dark Ace had seen all possible kinds of wounds in combat in his years but he had never seen one bleed like the Sky Brat's was. Dark blood spread across the stone ground in ever widening pools from the Sky Brat, leaving him pale and shaking in his stupor.

Dark Ace checked his pulse before going about wrapping the shoulder, satisfied by the fluttery but strong tempo it was beating out under the Sky Brats skin. He hoped that the bandages would stop the blood flow soon. Or that the bandages wouldn't cause an infection.

This would be the only time he would be glad to have the Storm Hatchlings barging in to save the day.

**Authors Note**

At this point things could go two ways, I could drag out this confusion between our boys even longer, or I could do what my brain keeps telling me to do and bring them crashing into each other. Opinions please, I need a bit of help.


End file.
